Do As Infinity
center|600px Do As Infinity *'Nombre': Do As Infinity (D.A.I.) *'Numero de miembros: '''2 *'Ex-integrantes: 1 *'Origen: '''Japon *'Color oficial: '- - - *'Fanclub Oficial: Dive At It *'Agencia:' AVEX TRAX Carrera 'Pre-Debut' Todo comenzo en Dai Nagao, quien en 1998 era un musico reconocido del sello discográfico AVEX TRAX como uno de sus compositores principales, habiendo creado varios exitos para Hamasaki Ayumiy Hitomi. En 1999 el sello y Nagao ya habian comenzado el proyecto de formar una nueva banda de J-Pop/Pop Rock, que era algo que faltaba dentro del sello. 'Debut' En forma consecutiva con la produccion de nueva musica se decidieron las actuaciones callejeras en vivo como un factor importante para u promocion entre el publico. El 15 de agosto de 1999 se presentaron por primera vez en la estacion Shibuya, desde ahi comienzan a presentarse en varias locaciones callejeras en su pais. El 29 de septiembre el trio debuto con el sencillo japones titulado "Tangerine Dream" y continuaron presentandose modestamente alrededor de las calles'.' 'Separacion' Para el lanzamiento del sencillo n20 de la banda, "TAO" ya se comenzo a notar un sentimiento de la futura separacion, dentro de las letras de esta y en el video-clip, donde al final Van pronuncia un sordo "sayonara...". Despues de presentarse en el a-nation de ese año, finalmente el grupo oficializo su separacion el 29 de septiembre del 2005, exactamente 6 años despues de su debut oficial, y realizaron su ultimo concierto, "Do As Infinity -Final-" el 25 de noviembre de ese mismo año 'Lapso en solitario' Un mensaje de despedida fue publicado en el sitio web del grupo, con partes escritas pesonalmente por cada uno de los integrantes, y la ultima cancion del grupo titulada "Trust", fue publicada para ser escuchada online es cantada por Kana Mizushima, vocalista de l-lulu. Fueron lanzadas varias complicaciones tras la separacion del grupo, incluido un album de seleccion musical que hicieron los fanaticos del grupo, un album instrumental, y un box-set con todos los albums de estudio re-editados Van Tomiko debuto como solista en el 2006 con su album "Farewell", disco que se distanico notablemente de sus anteriores trabajos con D. A. I. con melodias mucho mas tranquilas y orientadas a estilos como el Jazz. Owatari Ryo con dos ex compañeros de su anterior banda Pee-Ka-boo y que por cierto tambien formaban parte del staff Do As Infinity, aparecieron como la banda Missile Innovation inicialmente 2005, y tras la separacion del grupo comenzo a dedicarle mayor tiempo a este proyecto. Nagao Dai continuo creando musica y produciendo artisra como Amasia Landscape o I-lulu 'Come Back' En julio del 2008, secretamente los integrantes del grupo y el staff se reunieron de forma oficial despues de 3 años de la separacion. El 30 de agosto, despues de muchos rumores no aclarados, D.A.I. se presenta como invitado sorpresa en el a-nation de ese año en Tokio, causando euforia entre los fanaticos. El 30 de septiembre la banda ofrecio un concierto gratis en el Yoyogi Park, lo que marco el inicio del regreso de la banda. Lo que si sorprendio es que D.A.I. ahora se presentaba como un duo compuesto por Van y Owatari, lo que confirmo que Dai Nagao ya no formaba parte de esta nueva etapa del grupo. Varios meses de expectation finalmente en junio de 2009 se lanza un EP titulado ∞1 (Infinity One) y en septiembre un nuevo album, titulado ETERNAL FLAME. Ambos trabajos debutaron dentro del Top 10 de las listas de Oricon. En el 2009 tambien regresaron al trabajo para la nueva serie del anime Inuyasha Kankentsu-Hen, la segunda parte de la afamada serie de anime esta vez con un opening "Kimi Ga Inai Mirai" que sera utilizado a lo largo de toda la serie Integrantes center|500px integrantes: '''Tomiko y Ryo *Tomiko (Vocalista) *Ryo (Guitarrista) '''Ex integrante *Nagao Dai (Guitarrista) Discografia 'Albums' 'Album Repackage' 'Live Álbum' 'Singles' 'DVD' Temas para dramas *''Maho no Kotoba~Would you marry me?~ para Chocolat (2003) TV *MTV *DAM KARAOKEE CHART TOP 20 supported by 第一興商 (MTV Japan) - 2012 *☆SPACE SHOWER TV PLUS☆ (D.A.I. Special) - 2012 *九州朝日放送 (V3) - 2012 *TVQ (エンタメ侍) - 2012 *フジテレビ系「笑っていいとも！ - 2012 *SPACE SHOWER TV PLUS (D.A.I. Special) - 2012 *BS朝日 (J-POPランキング) - 2012 *仙台放送「あらあらかしこ - 2012 *Music Japan TV (music japan リクエスト J:COMスペシャル) - 2012 *MTV (横浜ゴム LIVEecoMOTION 2012) - 2012 *熊本朝日放送 (5ch) - 2012 *Music Japan TV (D.A.I. ～MJインタビュー) (Music Japan TV) - 2012 *くまもと県民テレビ (ROCKET COMPLEX) - 2012 *九州朝日放送 (V3) - 2012 * 熊本朝日放送 (5ch) - 2012 *熊本朝日放送「きて！みて！ - 2012 Radio *FM横浜 (E-ne! ～good for you～ ) 生放送 - 2012 *文化放送 (オードリーのシャンプーおじさん) - 2012 *文化放送 (オードリーのシャンプーおじさん) - 2012 *JFN (School 9) - 2012 *cros fm (combo master) - 2012 *LOVE FM (Stylish Life) - 2012 *FM FUKUOKA (Hyper Night Program GOW!!!) - 2012 *KBCラジオ (らぶチャンネル) - 2012 *NACK5 (キリン一番搾り One More Pint!) - 2012 *ZIP-FM (MOTION&EMOTION) - 2012 *FM佐賀 (GAT's MORNING!) - 2012 *FM FUKUOKA (MORNING JAM) - 2012 *FM FUKUOKA (ラジ★ゴン) - 2012 *ZIP-FM (RADIO KICK) - 2012 *ZIP-FM (Z-POP STREET) ＊コメント - 2012 *FMヨコハマ (GOD BLESS Saturday) ＊公開生放送 - 2012 *FM新潟 (anmi 夜空に願いを) ＊コメント - 2012 *NACK5 (夕焼け SUTTLE) ＊公開生放送 - 2012 *FM新潟 (SOUND SPLASH) ＊コメント - 2012 *Date fm (Listen) ＊コメント - 2012 *bayfm (ON8) - 2012 *FM OSAKA (happiness!!!) - 2012 *FM JAGA (TRIPLANEの十勝魂) ＊コメント - 2012 *FM PORT (エビ1) ＊コメント - 2012 *FM NORTH WAVE (BRAND NEW TUNE) ＊コメント - 2012 *NHKラジオ第1 (wktkラヂオ学園) - 2012 *bayfm (BAYSIDE FREEWAY) - 2012 *熊本シティエフエム (昭和名曲堂コモエスタ辛島) - 2012 *FM熊本 (FMK RADIO BUSTERS) ＊公開生放送 - 2012 *FM FUKUOKA (SUPER RADIO MONSTERラジ★ゴン) ＊公開生放送 - 2012 *NHK FM(福岡) (夕べのひととき) ＊公開生放送 - 2012 *cross fm (TOGGY'S T.T.) - 2012 *KISS FM (KISS MUSIC PRESENT) - 2012 *Date fm (STEPPIN' TOHOKU) ＊公開生放送 - 2012 *Date fm (音姫-OTOHIME-) ＊コメント - 2012 *熊本シティエフエム (ロッキン・レディオ) ＊コメント - 2012 *FM PORT (Mint Condition) - 2012 *FM-NIIGATA (SOUND SPLASH) - 2012 *FM OSAKA (OSAKA MORNING VIEW) ＊コメント - 2012 *熊本シティエフエム ('ナビコレ！?) ＊コメント - 2012 *FM熊本 (FMK MORNING Glory) ＊コメント - 2012 *FM FUKUOKA (MORNING JAM) ＊コメント - 2012 *TOKYO FM (贈りたいことば～コトノハ・ギフト) ＊コメント - 2012 *FM FUKUOKA (Moving Monthly Style) ＊コメント - 2012 *FM熊本 (パンゲア！) ＊コメント - 2012 *RKBラジオ (A-LIVE HARUのハッピータイム) ＊コメント - 2012 *RKBラジオ (A-LIVE MARICO'S MASH☆ROOM) ＊コメント - 2012 *ZIP-FM (BEATNIK JUNCTION) ＊公開生放送 - 2012 *東海ラジオ (金シャチ劇場) - 2012 *FM熊本 (3rd Place Time) - 2012 *FM AICHI (BEAND NEW VIBEのアスナルトレジャー) - 2012 *FM熊本 (3rd Place Time) - 2012 *TOKYO FM (EVENT 80 Navi) - 2012 Tours *'''Do As Infinity '''Live Tour 2001 "Deep Forest" (20 marzo 2002) *'Do the Live '(12 marzo 2003) *'''Do As Infinity '''Live in Japan (31 marzo 2004) *'''Do As Infinity '''Live Year 2004 (3 marzo 2005) *'''Do As Infinity '''Live in Japan 2 (28 septiembre 2005) *'''Do As Infinity '''Live "Final" (8 marzo 2006) *'''Do As Infinity '''Live Tour 2012 - Time Machine (29 febrero 2012) *'''Do As Infinity '''LIVE TOUR 2013 ツアー] (9 febrero 2013) * 'Do As Infinity '''15th Anniversary ～Dive At It Limited Live 2014 *'Do As Infinity Acoustic Tour 2016 -2 of Us- *'Do As Infinity' Tour Latin America (2017) *'Do As infinity' Live Tour - ALIVE (2018) Curiosidades *El tema Kimi Ga Inai Mirai fue utilizado para el opening de Inuyasha Kankentsu-hen *Algunas de sus canciones fueron utilizadas para el anime de Inuyasha, "''Kimi Ga Inai Mirai, Dearest, Fukai Mori, ''entre otras" *Para el album 2 of Us empezaron a lanzar una canción cada semana con versiones unplugged. *Recopilaron algunas de los digital singles que lanzaron en su proyecto de 16 singles en 16 semanas y agregaron bastante canciones nuevas. Enlaces *Web Oficial *Canal Oficial Youtube *Facebook Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Fan Club Oficial Galería Break_Of_Dawn_-_Cover.jpg images (1)1.jpg images15511.jpg tumblr_m9r24oFlUV1qbam0n4.jpg do-as-infinity-mikami-comics.jpg dai-profile.jpg DoAsInfinity83865.jpg 2008Do_As_Infinity.jpg 291128_Do_As_Infinity.jpg 251208Do_As_Infinity.jpg 310309Do_As_Infinity.jpg 270409Do_As_Infinity.jpg Do As Infinity1.jpg 090609Do_As_Infinity.jpg 020709Do_As_Infinity.jpg Do+As+Infinity+dai2009.png newdoaspic2 (1).jpg DAI_10th_Anniversary.jpg Kimi-ga-inai-mirai-do-as-infinity-18234455-2000-1180.jpg 301109_DAI.jpg 160510DAI.jpg 160510_DAI.jpg 38663_418251343196_6646363_n.jpg 39882_418456008196_3723772_n.jpg DAI_11th_Anniversary.jpg 071210D_A_I.png 210611_D_A_I.jpg 210611_DAI.jpg 160811_DAI.jpg 190212_DAI.jpg 010312_DAI.jpg 110912_DAI.jpg New-Album-X-do-as-infinity-32542775-414-620.jpg NEW-ALBUM-X-do-as-infinity-32340965-528-408.png Dive_At_it.jpg DAI 2.jpg DAI 1.jpg DAI-BND1.jpg DAI-2OU1.jpg DAI-2OU2.jpg daibluebd.jpg dairedbd.jpg DAI-0.jpg D.A.I..jpg Do-As-Infinity-Album.jpg Do-As-Infinity.jpg Do-As-Infinity-Single.jpg DOASINFINITY.jpg Videografia Archivo:Do As Infinity Heart|Heart Archivo:Do As Infinity Tangerine Dream|Tangerine Dream Archivo:Do As Infinity Oasis|Oasis Archivo:Do As Infinity Yesterday & Today|Yesterday & Today Archivo:Do As Infinity rumble fish|Rumble Fish Archivo:Do As Infinity We are.|We are Archivo:Do As Infinity Desire|Desire Archivo:Do As Infinity 遠くまで|遠くまで Categoría:Avex Trax Categoría:Avex Management Categoría:JGrupo Categoría:JPop Categoría:JGrupo Mixto